ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Main Gate Rp 10/29/12
HatakeChihiro: -After a more than satisfying whole lobster dinner with Soudai, Chihiro had been walked home and gone to sleep with a smile on her face. She now knew how to cook a lobster dinner, but she wouldn’t be wasting the money on just that. She was going to try and learn to manage the precious allowance she was given. She rolled over on her bed and looked at the medium sized panda head purse staring at her from the table next to her bed. She took it and placed it on the pillow next to her face.-“I can’t let my team down huh?...”- She moved the purse as if making it nod in response to her question. She smiled and nodded back at it. – “I won’t. I will show them I can become strong enough to be relied on.”- She smiled and sat up then opened her eyes wide. –“What am I still doing in here? I need to go train!”- She moved to stand up and tripped on the bed sheets. Her face landed flat on the wooden floor and she groaned. - “Darn it why am I such a klutz?”- She untangled her foot and stood back up then walked to the bathroom and took a shower. After she was dry and dressed she picked up the rock filled pouch and tied it snuggly around her waist. The first time she had done this she could barely move after training. Gradually it should get better to the point she is used to it and can add more weight. But, for now this was still working her muscles out to exhaustion. She tied her hair and made herself a large bowl of miso soup, the only thing besides ramen and now lobster that she knew how to cook. She washed and put the things way and then headed to the door. As she walked across her apartment she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror, she looked like a typhoon passed over her head. She quickly brushed her hair, tied it in its respective ponytails and then went back to the mirror.-“Much better. Ah Almost forgot!”- She grabbed the thin piece of black cloth from her nightstand, rolled it and wrapped it around her cheeks and nose. She wasn’t too keen on people calling her cute because of the pinkish hue that was permanently stuck on them. She bent down, put on her shoes and then went out the door, for good this time. Once she was out of the apartment she walked to the thunder gate and stepped through it. She arrived at the Main Yonshigakure gate, a loud thundering sound echoing around the area as if announcing her presence to anyone that might be there. The sun was warm and kind to her pale skin today, the wind kept the temperature cool and the sakura petals added a relaxing atmosphere to the day.-“Perfect day for training”- She stepped a few feet away from the gate so that anyone else that came through the gate wouldn’t fall on her and began stretching.- CastielCaoin: -Castiel walked in throuhg the gate quietly as the bang of the thunder rolled through the air. He body was tall and his face was covered as usual, As he moved forward he would look around with his deep blue eyes. On his hips he carried his weapons and tools, and on his back he carried a backpack with books. He moved to the side then jumped pushing some chakra into his legs as he lands on the edge of the roof softly and takes a seat up there. He would pull out a book and begin to read leaning up on some training techniques for genin. He looked up and looked around looking to see if anyone was around at the present moment- SenjuHaru: -Haru awoke early this morning, and decided not to lounge around in his house all day. He was going out. He leaped out of bed and threw his cloth's on, and put on his face mask, replacing his Senju hand band which he kept with him in a pocket on his vest. He ran into the bathroom, brushing teeth, washing face, making sure is overall appearance was kept, before sprinting back out. Today was a happy day. He grabbed his large scroll and extended it out over the length of his bed, not even half of the scroll was unrolled. He grabbed his water filled gourd out of his closet, and pushed it onto his back, the twenty gallons of water settling. He struggled a little at first, getting a custom with the familiar weight he had been absent to for so long but after a few minutes of fiddling around with its weight, he was back to normal. He walked back over to the scroll that was lying out on his bed, and scanned the blank parchment, before rolling it back up and tossing it onto his back, hanging lower than his gourd. He clicked off the lamp that illuminated his apartment at night, though it wasn't needed, the morning light shining through his window. He opened the door and was half way out but he remembered something, he was going shopping today, why would he leave his money pouch? He turned around and sprinted back into the house, pulling his top drawer out and taking a blue money pouch out of it, before pushing the drawer in and racing out of the apartment again. Now-a-days, he only shopped at one place, the weapons shop. He loved going there, often collecting the scraps that Buki saved for him. His things were often discounted due to his close relations with the owner. He ran towards the shop through the thick array of people and the hustle and bustle of Yonshi's day, the water swishing around on his back. He reached the shop and pushed the door open, greeted with the now normal "AAAYY. Hey Haru"- From Buki with his deep voice.-"Hey hulk"-referring to the mass of this man as he was large and... Bulk...-"So how's the scroll keeping up?"-Haru smiled and peeked back at the scroll before looking back to the man-"It’s holding up so far... I haven't really... used it yet actually...”-Buki tilted his head, and frowned at Haru-"Why not? Is it broken or something?"-boomed his voice.- No it's jus-... -he was interrupted by the clanking of metal, and something else happening in the back of the store away from view..-"It’s just I haven't really gotten anything to seal in it, so I haven't used it."- Buki always acknowledged Haru's Fuinjutsu as "magic" even though he knew dam well that this was the world of the ninja- "That’s actually why I’m here today"-he patted the pocket in which his money bag was in.-" I’m getting something so I can seal it.. And it'll add to all the other useless junk I have"-He burst out into a high chuckle, Buki's booming laugh following soon after.-"haha. Well man, feel free to look around. You know we've got EVERYTHING here.-"he began laughing to himself before turning and walking into the back, leaving Haru to himself. Funny... the store had been quite empty today...-...- He began looking around, shuffling through the various tools and items that lied barren in the shop.-"hmm.."-He walked past a basket with spears pointing upwards-"AH HA"-he reached out and grabbed the tool. It resembled a large butcher knife with a hole, resembling that of a kunai’s, at its base. He picked it up, by the handle (The hole) and held it in front of his face, trying to figure out what exactly it was. He turned it around, studying it before it three other blades sprung forth, giving it the look of an enlarged shuriken. Haru flicked when it unraveled, but after the near heart attack (<< >>) he smiled.. This was something he could actually. USE both for sealing purposes AND for regular training, or in a fight. He scanned the item some more. After a few minutes, he had figured out how to retract the item, and held it in his left hand, looking around some more. In the corner of the store was a case, about six inches wide, and four inches across. He tilted his head and picked the case up, holding the glass display on the front of it to his face. It looked like a pair of black brass knuckles, with a sort of knife extending from the end of it. It looked to be in great condition, he wanted it.... His shopping was finished at this point. He ran towards the stand and rung the little bell signaling for Buki to come out or another employee and ring his things up for him. He didn’t wait to hear the price; he dug his hand into his money pouch and grabbed a great handful of money and dropped it onto the counter before running and exiting the store, knowing that if he gave Buki too much he would return the due sum on their next visit, and if he gave to little Buki would “put it on his tab” for their next meeting…--…-He held both items close, and ran turned and leaped through the crowd of people inside the Yonshi village, before taking a leap through the thunder god gates, telling everyone with in that he had entered with a loud thunderous clap. First he saw chihiro, he would nod to her if he looked towards him, and then talk about twelve feet to the right of her. He’d place his things onto the ground, remove both his gourd and his scroll, and place them in front of him before sitting down onto the ground also, fiddling with them.- ((Lets see how this goes... =w=)) Guest_HatakeChihiro: -Not only did she want to work on her strength but she was going to make sure to keep and improve her flexibility. She moved her head up, down, left, right and then rolled it around in both directions feeling her neck loosen up with a popping sound. She continued by rolling her shoulders back four times, then forward another four times. She alternated by moving one shoulder back and the other one forward and vice versa until her shoulders stopped feeling tense. The act of walking on her hands and feet strained her shoulder muscles a lot, so she had to really relax them before raining so she wouldn’t sprain something. Her right arm extended across her left shoulder and she used her left wrist to pull it back; stretching her right shoulder blade and whole arm. She repeated the process with her left arm. Afterwards she placed both her hands together, tangled her fingers and stretched both her arms over her head. She leaned them back as far as they would go, feeling every muscle from her hips to her shoulders relax and then let go. She repeated the process with her arms behind her back, feeling the tension release from her rear to her shoulder blades. She picked up her right leg behind her, holding her ankle with her hand and pulled it up so her thigh muscles would stretch out. She repeated the process with her other leg. She rolled her left ankle in a circle and then her right; a small popping noise told her that they were now warmed up. She knelled down and then sat on the warm stone floor.-“Wonder how this new teammate is…”- Soudai had told her that she would have a new team mate, a boy. Hopefully they would get along, she wanted a team she had the desire to get stronger for. Not a teammate shed want to personally kick in the b-…She sighed. She had to be optimistic about it; she hadn’t even met the guy yet. A long as he wasn’t boring, thieves or cheaters then they would get along fine. She opened her legs and reached for her toes with the opposite hand, alternating and then closed her legs in front of her. She reached for both her toes with both hands. The first time she did this she could barely bend forward enough to reach her knees and it hurt with a burning sensation to try and get any lower. She had done these stretches every morning since then since then and now she could almost touch her ankles with the very tip of her fingertips.-“Mhhn…Mada Mada Dane…”- She spoke the words with determination. She still had a ways to go before reaching her goal. The exercise stretched her entire back and her legs. After this she slowly rolled her body into a sitting position and stood up, doing a few jumping jacks to get her heart pumping.-“Yosh! Let the training begin! Kitty crawl exercise!”- She had taken the liberty of naming her different exercises, something to keep her entertained during her training. She placed her hands on the ground and began crawling on hands and feet, with her knees off the ground, across the middle of the courtyard. It would have been a funny sight, embarrassing even, but she was more determined that embarrassed at this point.- SenjuHaru: -He hadn't noticed the girl crawling around on the floor, he was to engrossed into the tools he had just bought. First he looked at the large shuriken looking tool. He grabbed it, and made the multiple blades on it pop out. He smiled at the blade, rotating it to analyze all sides and the four blades. After a few minutes, he placed the tool down onto the ground beside him and next picked up the case with the knuckle knifes in it, and removed the transparent glass “screen” from it. Now open, he reached into the case and grabbed one of the two knuckle knifes. He shook his hand up and down, feeling the weight of the object before aligning it with his fingers and sticking them through. He felt good, shadow boxing the air as if he was punching an invisible enemy. He smiled and removed the blade from his fingers, and put it back into the box, but not replacing the lid. He stood up and walked over towards his scroll, picking it up before rolling it out at least seven feet. Now on to the training part.. one of the other reasons for purchasing the items from the weapons shop.- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai came through the thundergod gate, her day so far has been doing some non genin related Jounin work for the kage which after she was done got some nice money for her work. Although she wasn't poor, it was nice to have some money again catching up to the amount she had yesterday before giving it to Chihiro, Soudai would have given away it all probably for Chihiro or probably any of her genins (if they were active.) Fortunately Chihiro wasn't asking for it all, nor did she ask at all, but Soudai wouldn't have her starving or living in poor quality. She stepped into the tea room, wearing a common outfit for herself, and set up for some tea, hearing training outside but having not noticed who it was. She did notice Castiel though, so knew everything was fine. She too carried upon her the common weapons, everything was normal about her. She sat with her thoughts, what had she had her own house, large enough for at least herself and Chichi and Kirei and Roko if she wanted to visit, she wouldn't have to worry about her girls, but then again that would take away the life experience of living alone, living through hardships, which shaped the person to be stronger, wiser about their decisions. It was one of the reasons Soudai lived more at her apartment than the Namikaze compound, it was one of the reasons all genins begun to live alone, they became adults at a younger age. Guest_HatakeChihiro: -After going back and forth about ten times from one side of the courtyard to the other she smiled. She hadn’t tripped once today, she had gotten the coordination down the last time she did this and it was paying off. She continued another ten times and then she started feeling the strain and burning sensation in her shoulders. When she finished the twentieth lap she stopped, pushed her body up into a handstand and then walked on her hands all the way to the back of the building; stopping next to the same building she had trained in before. The same building she had made the blood oath with Akio and the building she was determined to climb one of these days; when she was strong enough.- Category:Training